


Nothing Wrong With a Little Chub

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: SNK Kink Meme [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Character, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Kink Meme Fill. Sasha and Connie find out they're expecting. Sasha's appetite grows tenfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wrong With a Little Chub

It may not have been planned, but Sasha and Connie were ecstatic when they found out they were expecting. Immediately, Sasha took maternity leave from the Scouting Legion. (They couldn't have her out on the battlefield when she was with child.) For the first couple of weeks, everything seemed fine...then the cravings kicked in. She had already begun to show by the time her appetite grew tenfold. A small baby bump they would talk to at night, telling the baby how much its parents already adored it.

Connie would leave for work early in the morning. Sasha, on the other hand, would peacefully sleep in, seeing as the pregnancy really took its toll on her. She would wake up quite a while after her husband had already left and have breakfast almost immediately. In between breakfast and lunch, would be a snack, as well as one in between lunch and dinner. The couple would have dinner together and Sasha still managed to sneak in one last snack before bed. With each meal, she had cravings of the strangest combinations, and they just seemed to get stranger every time.

All this extra eating eventually caught up to her. She was pregnant, but she never thought she would gain so much weight. She had no restrictions to eating now—no one bothered to reprimand her since she was "eating for two" rather than just having her usual gluttonous appetite—and it was showing its ugly head. Her stomach soon became very, very round.

They were laying down one night when, as Sasha was pulling the covers back, ready to slip underneath, she turned to Connie and asked in a grim, serious tone, "Am I fat?"

"Of course, you are. You're pregnant," Connie replied as he situated himself in the bed.

Suddenly, he heard a hard sniffle. He turned around to face her and found her sitting up, hugging her legs as much as she could around the baby bump, and crying into her knees. Now, Connie did not know much about pregnancies, but he had heard women could be extremely emotional during this special time in their lives. He had just never expected Sasha—his adorable, joyful Sasha—to be one of those women.

Without thinking, Connie pulled her into him. He held her and shushed her. Her crying came to a stop after a few minutes, so he finally asked, "Did I do something wrong?" His answer only lead to her giving out a wail and going back to crying. "You think I'm fat!" She cried harder.

Oh. He was never the brightest. He had not realized that what he said would have such an effect on her. Normally, she would just laugh it off, and he would join her, but the hormones her body was being fueled with now to help the baby grow made her so emotional. He felt bad. He had never meant to hurt her; he was only joking, like they always did.

"Sasha, it was a joke. And there's nothing wrong with a little chub if I wasn't joking."

She lifted her head, revealing teary, chocolate brown eyes. She blinked and stared at him. Her mouth pouted, ready for another possible round of tears. "Ya don't think I'm fat?" Her practiced cover for her village accent started to slip. Sometimes, when she was upset like that, she couldn't keep up the facade. She sniffed again and launched herself at him. Her arms hugged him tight as she wailed, "Connie!"

His shoulder started to become wet with...more tears?! Was she not done crying?!

"What's wrong now?" He asked in concern, and a bit of annoyance. He was sure he had just cheered her up, so should she not be done crying?

"I'm just so happy!" She cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

He let out a sigh. These next months would be quite the adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping they're in character. Haha. It's really just fluff to fill this prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2180428 I'm thinking about filling the other idea as well. (Maybe takes place before this. After the loss of appetite, it comes to this.)


End file.
